The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for controlling lamp driving and a light unit having the same.
Application field of a liquid crystal display (LCD) device is gradually widened due to its lightweight, slim profile, and low power consumption driving characteristics. Therefore, the LCD device is used for office automation apparatuses, audio/video apparatuses, etc.
The LCD device displays a desired image by controlling an image signal applied to a plurality of switching devices arranged in a matrix configuration, and an amount of transmitted light.
Since the LCD is not a self-luminous display device, it requires a light source such as a backlight unit.